Minecraft Survival Games
by Colonel-IrritumStudios
Summary: Abducted and forced to compete in a real life Minecraft-styled arena. Will you survive? With only an AI and his knowledge of Minecraft, Mark was forced to compete in this TV show. Rated T because of very mild voilence.
1. Chapter 1: The Abduction

**Hi guy! This is my first fanfic. So please comment and like. I will keep on updating as fast as I could, so stay with me! Hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

I stared into the holographic screen. It said,' Welcome to Windows Vista 3.0. Please enter password. I typed in the password and the security barrier dropped away. The date in the system showed that today's time is 26th August,2098. Just a week before summer vacation ends. Time really flies, so I loaded Minecraft as soon as the system has booted up. The 20.1 Minecraft update is awesome. It enabled space exploration. You can even use AIs from the OS too. I went into my favorite server, a Hunger Games server. I said to my AI,' Alright, do you have a plan?' Augustus (My AI, my mom brought it, wanting me to know more about history, but instead it taught me infantry tactics which always let me win in PVP battles. He is pretty good in Minecraft too.) said via my speakers in my glasses,' I recommend you snatch everything in the chest facing you, move out and hide in the woods, then use guerrilla tactics, as these guys doesn't seem to want to team up with you.' 'Good idea.' I said as I dashed out to the nearest chest and opened it, inside is a leather tunic, a gold helmet and 3 apples, plus a wooden sword. Not bad for a start. That was when I noticed that my lamp is flashing, even the comm system is making weird noises randomly. I decided that was enough, and I put my finger on the sensor which will open the glass sliding door. An electric jolt went through my hand just when I touched the sensor. The last thing I knew was that I had dropped down on the cold floor. Then everything went pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

'Wake up.'

'Wake up.' Who is talking?

"Wake up!'The voice is getting persistent now. I wanted to get up, but I can't. I am becoming frightened. What is happening to me?

Then an electrical jolt in my temples made me jump up. It was Augustus, who diverted some of his power to wake me up. But my eyes are still unfocused. I blinked a few time but the image is still blurred. I'm now fully aware that I'm in a dark room without windows, I stepped down my bed, detaching the IV drip on my arm as I go. I walked for just a while. When I have re-mastered how to walk, I opened the door and was immediately assaulted by the bright light outside. Again, Augustus helped me, lowering the light the light intensity in my glasses. But the light still made tears well up in my eyes. Once I'm OK with the light, Augustus stepped down the light filters so that I could see. The image is not as blurred as before, but I am still stumbling a bit. As I walked to the end of the corridor, a man wearing a white uniform greeted me. he said,' I know you have a lot of questions, but please come with me first. We will explain everything later. I opened my mouth to ask Augustus a question, but a message popped up on my glasses. It said,' Don't reply. I don't trust this man. He is the one who abducted you. I had to power down to evade their search.' A smaller line of text forced me to wince my eyes to see it. It said,' P.S. Our current coordinates show that we are in Chernobyl!' My heart skipped a beat as I read this piece of information. Chernobyl? Isn't that the place which suffered from the nuclear accident? The radiation amount should be up to lethal dosages! I mulled over this piece of information as I and the mysterious man arrived at the correct floor. I was ushered into a room. The man told me that there is a briefing session tomorrow at the 5th floor. Then I am left alone. Because I had been unconscious for nearly the whole day, so I wasn't in the mood to sleep. Instead, I asked Augustus,' Could you please explain why is this place Chernobyl? And also why am I held?'


	3. Chapter 3: The Realization

**Hey Guys! It is good to see you again! New chapters are coming soon but due to heavy schoolwork it may take a while, please just be patient! Also, don't forget to review or follow!**

'Alright, according to the data I found and the relevant assumptions. I believe this is a country called The Central. Almost nobody except some important government officials knew about it. The reason you are held is because they had chosen you and a other 23 other children, named 'tributes', to join something called the Minecraft Survival Games. Every one of you have to kill each other until there is only one left. This is very similar to a film called the Hunger Games, made in 2012.' A chart then popped up in the display.'They see the Minecraft Survival Games as a TV show. Their revenues are skyrocketing.' I am speechless as I watched the data. I can feel my skin crawling with fear. After a while, I finally said,'Well, then is there any way out?' Augustus showed a schematic of the building and said, ' There is no way to escape without being spotted, also I have not been successful in disabling the security cameras and the automatic guns.'  
' So that does limit our options, huh?' I said.' Also, I never knew you are so good in hacking.'  
'Thanks, but let's focus on the main problem first. I suggest that you should do some virtual simulations. They are having training for 3 days starting from tomorrow, but it is recommended that you start first.'  
'Alright then.'  
Then I trained in the virtual simulator until I'm totally exhausted. I collapsed on the bed in the room and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Briefing

**Hi guys! New chapter finally out! And I am planning on a new story called Admin V.S. Greifers...**

**Whoops! Spoilers! Just look out for any new stories by me!**

'Greetings, everyone. You have been selected to be a tribute in the annual Minecraft Survival Games, a popular TV show in the Central.' I am now sitting in the briefing room listening to the man in the white uniform.' As you can see, it is a great honor to be in this show. The last surviving tribute will win a huge amount of money, enough for you to use for your whole life.' There were exciting chatting among the tributes. Then the man said again,' But rewards comes with risks, of course. The other tributes will die in the process. To put it in another way, you will have to fight to the death in the arena. There is a split second of silence, chaos erupted. All the tribute in the room all pounded towards the man, but he just calmly took out a device and activated, causing all of us to stop moving. He then continued,' Please calm down, everyone. I suggest that you save your energy for training. That will be better for everyone..' Then he pressed a concealed button on the wall, and we are being carted away.. Although I had heard it before, I'm still stunned beyond words. We are then taken to a large dome. There, a woman with the same white uniform introduced herself as Grace. She then introduced the training stations: sword-fighting, shooting, shelter, navigation, fitness training and crafting. Except for fitness training and crafting, which is respectively done in real-life and in a computer console, the others are being done in a simulator. Nobody tried to escape, maybe it is because of the fact that we knew there is no escape. I want to go to fitness training first as I am always sitting on my chair playing Minecraft, but I arrived at the center finding it full. Without any choices, I went to the navigation station as I think I need some improvement with navigation. That's where I met the female tribute of my city. She is very pretty wearing a leather jacket...


End file.
